


Ficlet 4

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>900+ word ficlet written with the keywords 'handcuffs' and 'shiver'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet 4

Frank was bored. He let out a deep breath and flopped backwards onto Gerard’s messy bed. His friend was still in the shower. Who the fuck takes more than fifteen minutes in the shower?

 _Bet he’s jerking off,_ he snickered. He rolled over to his side, facing the closet. A box caught his eye. The box Gerard never let him look in, in fact. Every time Frank tried to grab it, Gerard would put it on the shelf out of the smaller’s reach. But now, now it was on the floor.

He rolled off the bed, crawling over to the closet and pulled the box out, yanking the top off. It was art. 

Just drawings and nothing more.

“Lame,” Frank groaned. He pushed the box away, hearing the clinking of metal when it hit the wall. He definitely didn’t see any metal in the box. He grabbed the box again, turning it over and dumping the contents out. All the paper scattered onto the carpet and a pair of handcuffs fell out on top of them.

Frank’s known Gerard since they were kids and he was anything but kinky. Even when they had their first kiss (it was an experiment to see if they were gay, okay?) Gerard merely pecked Frank on the lips. Barely counted as a kiss, in Frank’s opinion. So why would he have handcuffs?

An idea suddenly hit Frank. He’d been wanting Gerard to take more notice of him recently and he knew the older teen would come back into the room in just a towel. He listened and heard the shower still running. Stripping naked, he crawled up on the bed, back to the door, and handcuffed his hands behind himself. He heard the shower cut off and the door opened a moment later.

The room was silent but Frank didn’t turn around. He didn’t want to see Gerard’s face now. He knew the silence was bad. He pulled his knees to his chest, blushing. _This was a stupid idea,_ he scolded himself.

“So,” Gerard started, kneeling on the bed behind Frank. “I see you found them.”

Frank flinched, turning to look over his shoulder. Gerard’s hands slid up his back and over his shoulder as he leaned close, pressing his still wet chest to Frank.

“Took you long enough,” he said, leaning over his friend.

 _“Took me long enough?”_ Frank scoffed, tilting his head back. “You were the one who kept putting that box out of my reach!”

Gerard laughed, pressing an open mouth kiss to Frank’s neck. “There is a chair in my room. You could have easily used it.” He trailed a line of kisses up Frank’s neck and jaw, humming while his hands slid around Frank’s middle.

“I-I always thought you’d try and stop me,” Frank said. A shiver ran up his spine and he arched his back.

Gerard’s chest was cold and his hair was dripping onto Frank’s shoulder. “You had plenty of chances when I left you alone,” he said, fingers trailing down past Frank’s belly button. “But now that you’re all chained up, I have my chance.”

Frank moaned, pushing his hips up when Gerard stroked his fingers over his cock. “What are you gonna do with your chance?”

“You’ll find out,” Gerard whispered. 

Frank could feel the towel brushing against his arms for a few seconds before it vanished and Gerard pulled away. He was pulled up on his knees and shoved forward, face and shoulders pressing into the bed.

Gerard ran his fingers down Frank’s back, watching him shudder, and he smiled.

His shoulders twinged from the strain of the cuffs and Frank groaned. “Gerard, c’mon,” he whined. “Don’t-what are you doing back there? Admiring the fucking view?”

“Well, you do have a nice ass,” Gerard smirked, slapping the back of Frank’s thigh and making him yelp. “It looks really fucking tasty.”

“Tasty?” Frank asked. _What did he mean, ‘tasty’?_

Gerard leaned forward and licked at Frank’s lower back. He dragged his tongue down past Frank’s hole, smiling when Frank moaned and shivered. He slipped his tongue in and Frank hissed.

 _“Jesus,”_ Frank moaned. He rocked his ass back, fucking himself on Gerard’s tongue. He pulled his arms up his back. His legs were shaking and his knees dug into the mattress. _“Jesus,”_ he said again.

Gerard grasped Frank’s dick, stroking him slowly, thumb pressing in just under the head and sliding over before reversing its path. He could feel Frank shaking, his moans became little ‘ah ah’s, his hips rocked back into Gerard. He slid his tongue up Frank’s back and slipped two fingers into his ass, crooking them and thrusting them. “C’mon Frank,” he purred, scraping his teeth over Frank’s shoulder. “Come apart for me.”

Frank shivered again. He was practically drooling on the cover. Gerard’s fingers were hitting just the right spot, that one spot inside him that always made him come apart at the seams. His fist was squeezing Frank’s cock with just the right amount of force. Frank knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He could feel his orgasm closing in on him. Gerard’s fingers stroked his spot once more and Frank felt his whole body clenching. 

Gerard stroked him through his climax, smearing cum over his hand and down Frank’s cock. He pulled his fingers out of Frank’s ass slowly and eased his body down to the bed, rolling him onto his back. Pulling off his towel, he cleaned his hands and Frank’s cock and tossed it into the corner. Frank made grabby hands at him and he smiled, laying next to him and petting his hair.

“I was right, your ass is tasty,” he grinned and Frank chuckled.


End file.
